


Waiting for Supergirl

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carter is sick, Danvers-Grant Family, F/F, Fluff, Kara singing, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part nine of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Carter is sick and Kara is looking after him while Cat is dealing with a work emergency...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here the next one! Much fluff in this one! Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

"Then find it!"

Cat ended the call with a growing anger, slamming the phone down on her desk. She has lost any patience. Working with all of these idiots was usually hard, but not that impossible. She felt like they were doing it on purpose, making her late to go home where she knew her family needed her. 

Carter was sick, nothing too bad, but sick nonetheless. She was supposed to take the day off but a meeting that she couldn't cancel or rescheduled came up. She had gone to work reluctantly, not wanting to wave behind her son. Not that he was alone, no. He was with Kara, her precious and wonderful Kara. She trusted her with her son and her life, but she still preferred to be there with them. She had received check-up texts every thirty minutes since she left, letting her know if Carter was sleeping, still had fever or if he had eaten something. She was grateful for that, because being worried sick about her loved ones was the worst thing Cat could endure. 

She closed the file in front of her, giving it to Winn -yes, she had finally learnt his name because he was dear to Kara- so he could send it to the political section. She tried to be calm with him, because she knew that Kara would be mad at her if she didn't.

"Bring that to the editorial and tell them that I am leaving now. If there is any question they can email me but not call. If I receive one call I will fire them before they can blink."

He nodded and smiled shyly at her. He still wasn't used to frequenting her outside of the office. 

"Is Carter okay?"

Her face softened and she actually looked at him.

"He will be. Just the flu."

He smiled and tell her to say hi to Kara and Carter for him, going down to do what Cat had told him.   
She took her purse and left, not even looking back to see if she had forgotten something.

 

She opened the front door silently, knowing that Kara would hear her anyway and entered the house. She took off her heels, not wanting to wake up Carter if he was sleeping, and let her phone on the table in the living room. She walked silently towards her son's room, hearing nothing but the soft noise of a singing voice. She couldn't quite distinct the words yet, but the melody was calm and she could recognize her girlfriend voice. She opened the door slowly, seeing the most adorable scene in the world.  
Kara was in the bed with Carter, holding him in her arms. His head was resting on her chest, his eyes were closed. He wasn't totally sleeping, she could tell because his breathing wasn't quite as calm as it used to when he did. But he was close, very close. Kara's voice was soothing him and Cat had never heard anything more beautiful before. 

_"I know it feels like you’re running out of faith  
‘Cause it’s so hard to keep believing  
But if I can bring a smile back to your face  
If for a moment, you’ll forget all about it..."_

Cat didn't even know that Kara could sing but her voice was angelic. She hit all the notes right, her voice calm but still powerful. And she was certain that if she was in her girlfriend's arms, she would fall asleep too. She was so enhanced by the voice, that she didn't realize when she stopped. Carter was sleeping deeply now, and she could move him to get out of the bed. She kissed his forehead and Cat did the same before they exited the room. 

"How is he?"

They were whispering, even though they weren't in the room anymore. But everything had seemed too intimate to speak loudly.

"Better, his fever is down and he ate half of his chicken soup bowl."

Cat nodded, smiling as she took Kara to their room. 

"I didn't know you could sing."

Kara blushed, Cat wasn't supposed to come home and hear her. 

"Yeah well, I took some classes here and there..."

Cat put her hand on her cheek, kissing her lightly.

"Your voice is wonderful, Kara."

Kara blushed harder but smiled nonetheless. Cat changed into her pj's and slipped under the covers with her girlfriend.

"Sing for me."

Kara didn't even protest, she knew she couldn't say no to Cat when she was like that, her ear against her heart, her arm around her waist and her legs untwined with hers.

"Okay..."

She was whispering, strangely nervous about singing for the person she trusted the most in the world.

_"She’s watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_  
She’s been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days"

Cat listened to her voice like it was the only thing keeping her alive, like she needed it to breathe...

_"She says, ‘Yeah, she’s still coming, just a little bit late._  
She got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape.’  
She’s just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name  
Like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles..." 

Cat was discovering a new part of Kara. She knew that her girlfriend was an artist, she had seen her paint already... But hearing her make art with only the sound of her voice was new, so new...

_"She’s talking to angels,_  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She’s dancing with strangers,  
Falling apart  
Waiting for Supergirl to pick her up  
In her arms, yeah, in her arms, yeah  
Waiting for Supergirl..." 

They were both smiling and Cat closed her eyes. She knew that she wanted to fall asleep at this, so she did. She let herself go while holding her girlfriend close. And soon after her breathing had calmed down, Kara stopped singing, closing her eyes too and sinking into Morpheus' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs are: "Angel by your side" by Francesca Battistelli and "Waiting for Superman" by Daughtry.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have half of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
